


Snippets

by UptownGirl10



Category: Justified
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UptownGirl10/pseuds/UptownGirl10
Summary: Random small moments between Tim and Colt.Can be a companion or sequel to Fools for Love, but can also be read alone.
Relationships: Tim Gutterson/Colton Rhodes
Kudos: 5





	1. Music

“You said once you weren’t a music person, but you always get my song references.” Colton starts.

He was trying to put together a road trip playlist for their drive to Salem. The idea of the trip started out as a joke that had slowly grown into an actual thing.

“I don’t live under a rock, asshole. I’ve heard music, but you know I don’t even own any.”

Colt could fix that.

“So if I asked you to pick a song right now what would it be?”

“That’s what I mean. I don’t really have a preference.”

Colton picks up his phone and plays a song. It’s thrash metal. Tim grabs the phone and stops the song.

“Okay, maybe I have some preference,” Tim says.

Colton laughs.

“I’ll figure this out.”

The next day when Tim gets home he enters the house to  _ Sunglasses at Night _ playing.

In a corner of their living room is a new record player on a shelf and a few new records in the shelves themselves.

Colton walked around the corner and greeted him with a kiss.

“Like it?” Colton asks.

“You know, guys obsessed with records is a deal breaker for me”

Colton laughs.

“It’s the only way to listen to music,” he half jokes.

Tim shakes his head.

“We have to break up now. Also, are you trying to indoctrinate me into your music tastes?”

“You got me. It’ll make choosing songs easier anyway.”

“As long as you add some George Strait we’ll be square.”

“Wait, you weren’t joking when you said you liked country?”

Tim tries to hold in his laughter.

“Okay, now we’re breaking up.”


	2. Pillow Talk

"By the end Raylan was a close friend. Rachel’s was my boss but she's still my best friend,” Tim adds,“Besides you of course."

He boops Colton’s nose to get his point across.

"I guess I'm the loser with you as my only friend."

Tim laughs.

"Wow, fuck you."

"I’m kidding. But I've never been good at friends."

"Yeah, I could tell by you being friends with Boyd."

"He sort of brought us together."

Tim scrunched his face causing Colton to chuckle.

"We're not really friends anymore anyway," Colton continues.

"You just send him a care package."

"No idea what you're talking about."

Tim laughs and kisses Colton.

“It’s okay as long as I’m your best friend.”

“Always,” Colton whispers and leans in for another kiss.


	3. Fight

Tim has a problem with PDA. As in he doesn’t like it. He hates holding hands for too long outside the house and kisses are definitely off limits.

Colt couldn’t care less who sees them do anything. All he wants is to kiss Tim if feels like it. And he’s always up for a fight if anyone has a problem with it, even with Tim.

"All I’m saying is if someone has a problem just shoot them," He tells Tim as they walk into the house.

He threw his jacket on the floor hoping to get Tim at least a little annoyed since his argument wasn’t working.

"That'll make a great report sure," Tim replies, not following Colton’s lead and picking up the jacket.

"Stop being sarcastic. I'm trying to have a fight."

"Have you ever noticed that Watchmen has the same storytelling structure as Citizen Kane?"

"....What?"

"I think 'bout that sometimes."

Random changes of topic always helped, Tim found.

"I’ll never understand your brain," Colton sighs, losing his motivation.

"I never wanna fight with you,” Tim says while turning and pulling Colton in for a kiss, “Okay, maybe one time but you almost made me shoot you."

Colton just looks in his eyes with a soft smile.

"We're going to have a real fight one day."

"I love you too."

Colton kisses him again then pulls back suddenly with a thought.

"Wait, what's Citizen Kane?"

Tim just laughs.


	4. Nightmare

Tim’s nightmares hadn’t fully gone away and they probably never would. He bolted up sweating and panting. Colton was right there to hold him tight and bring him back down.

“You want me to get you tea or we just lay here?” came Colton’s groggy voice in the dark.

Tim shook his head. He had a different request in mind. He was hesitant to voice it though.

“Can you sing to me?”

That woke Colton up a bit more.

Neither of them had ever sung to each other before. The most they ever sung at all was to the radio and not when they were in the same car.

But Colton would and kind of had killed for Tim so a little singing couldn’t hurt.

“Anything specific?”

“Just something nice,” Tim says and snuggles closer to Colton.

Colton thinks for a minute.

“ _Close your eyes. Have no fear. The monster's gone, he's on the run. And your daddy's here_ , ” he starts whisper-singing.

Tim chuckles a bit at the selection. Colton shushes him.

“ _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. Beautiful boy. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. Beautiful boy._ ”

Tim was finally relaxing more in Colton’s arms as he continued singing.

“ _Before you go to sleep. Say a little prayer. Every day in every way. It's getting better and better. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. Beautiful boy. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. Beautiful boy._ ”

Tim is fully asleep by the time Colton gets to the chorus again.

He listens to Tim breathing just to make sure it stays even.

That wasn’t as embarrassing as he thought it would be. Only the morning would tell if that was actually true or not. But he had a feeling Tim wouldn't bring it up unless he needed it again. And Colton would be more than happy to do anything Tim needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Beautiful Boy by John Lennon in case anyone was curious lol


	5. Valentine's Day

They had both decided they weren’t going to celebrate silly holidays like other couples.

Still, as the day drew nearer they both found themselves noticing things the other would like.

Colton found himself wandering into bookstores and Tim found himself in music stores.

They each took inventory of what the other already had to ensure no duplicates.

They finally made their purchases the day before Valentine’s, but didn’t dare gift wrap or even give them to each other the day of.

That weekend a new Def Leppard album was playing on the record.

Colton went over to investigate. Tim followed him looking perfectly innocent and sipping his tea.

“Did you get this?” Colton asked as he examined the new record’s jacket.

Tim shrugged and hid his smile behind his mug.

Colton smiled and walked past him into their bedroom. Now Tim was curious. Colt came back out with a book in his hand and held it out to Tim. It was a pulp novel.

“I’m so glad you didn’t get actual literature,” Tim said as he leaned up to kiss Colton.

“I respect your awful taste,” Colton chuckled.

“That was just a random gift by the way.”

“So is this”

“I love you though”

“I love you too. Like I do everyday.”

They finally laughed knowing they were both just being dorks.


End file.
